Three dimensional (3-D) printing is an increasingly popular way of creating objects. Generally, three-dimensional printing involves dispensing successive layers of a deposition material (e.g., plastic) to form an object. In the past, manufacturing companies would use expensive, complicated equipment to print objects. However, the devices used for 3-D printing have become more affordable and simpler to use. As a result, many hobbyists and non-engineers have embraced three-dimensional printing and used it to create a wide variety of objects, such as toys, household items and even simple machines.
In various implementations, 3-D printing is performed using a computer, deposition material (e.g., plastic filament) and a printer. At the computer, a user executes a program for modeling a desired object. The object is virtually sliced into 2-D layer data. The layer data, which indicates the shape and features of the object, is transmitted to the printer. Based on the received data, the printer determines how different parts of the printer (i.e., nozzle, platform, etc.) should be moved to form a 3-D object from the successive 2-D layers. The printer typically heats a deposition material and feeds it into the nozzle. The nozzle of the printer then releases the deposition material over the platform. The printer moves the nozzle and platform relative to one another such that the desired object is gradually formed through the deposition of successive layers over the platform.
In order to create the rendered 3-D object, the printer must accurately deposit the first layer of deposition material at a constant height distance. This anchors the rendered object to a flat surface in the printer and prevents the object from moving, warping, or breaking free during the print cycle. To successfully attach the first layer of the object being rendered, the extruder or emitter or nozzle of the print device must be within close proximity and a consistent height distance to the printer's build surface or platform. While the height distance for each subsequent layer might be different than the previous layer, the height distance across each particular layer must be maintained at a distance that allows for consistent adhesion to the layer below.
In prior 3-D printer configurations, the printer must be leveled or trued so that the material emitter (or nozzle) is the same distance from the build surface throughout the entire surface traveled. Another problem is that a level platform setting must be maintained during the entire print operation, which could often take days for a large or complex print operation. Yet another problem is that the machine must keep this level tolerance during its full operational life. Attempts to solve these problems have relied on solutions including manual leveling adjustments and motorized tilt adjustments. More complex solutions involve performing a precise platform scan or detection with sensors, and then developing a software map of the print surface leveling errors. The errors will then be compensated for during the print operation. While these methods provide forms of relief for the underlying symptoms, they are complex and do not address the underlying cause.
In the end, the nozzle and platform need to be a constant distance relative to each other, without complicated adjustments, for the deposition of each successive 2-D layer. If this distance is maintained correctly throughout all motions of the 3-D printer, then the 3-D object will be formed correctly.